Breakeven
by Hizashii
Summary: La vampiresa volteó al sentir el familiar aroma de la sangre humana cerca de sí, frente a ella estaba una dulce e ingenua adolescente, de ojos azules y linda sonrisa blanca, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —Claire/Jane. Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jane/Claire

**Summary: **La vampiresa volteó al sentir el familiar aroma de la sangre humana cerca de sí, frente a ella estaba una dulce e ingenua adolescente, de ojos azules y linda sonrisa blanca, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. _'Qué extraño'_, se dijo a sí misma.

**Notes: **Viñeta, 600 palabras; Femslash; Para el reto **Parejas Retorcidas & Co.** del Foro LOL.

**

* * *

Breakeven**

**«I: Oscuridad»**

Gotas de agua caían al suelo afuera, emulando lágrimas de desesperación y tristeza, caían presurosas pero con parsimonia. La sala estaba en penumbras, sólo una tenue luz provenía de la lámpara al fondo de la habitación. Tamborileaba los dedos en la madera de la mesa, fastidiada de correr, quemar, matar y desgarrar… ¿acaso no sirve para otra cosa?

Sus ojos carmesí refulgían en las sombras, nostálgicos de aquellos tiempos en los que no se aburría tanto, deseosa de volver a sus tiempos de gloria, cuando era la joya y todos la respetaban.

Seguía siendo la joya, pero nadie la respetaba. Se había ablandado, recordó su pasado, recordó a su madre, a su padre, la casa en llamas y la desesperación que la embargaba mientras corría lejos —como se lo había indicado— junto a Alec. Odiaba ahora su poder más que a nada, ¿por qué le habían dado el don de hacer que la gente sintiese el fuego correr por las venas? ¿Podría el mundo ser tan irónico?

Seguía con la Guardia, no quería estar en su contra, mataba y quemaba, asustaba y desmembraba… y luego venía la culpa. Maldición, ella no era tan mala, es sólo que su vida se cubrió de oscuridad.

**«II: Luz»**

Tenía sólo catorce años, podía correr por las playas y mojarse en las aguas de la playa. Su piel morena era suave y perfecta, sus labios rojos y sus ojos azules, sus ojos azules era lo que la hacía diferente de la mayoría; su cabello era negro y largo, parecía azabache lustroso y era sedoso. Era la chica perfecta de muchos, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Quil, eran almas gemelas.

Sus ojos azules contemplaban el mar, estaba ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus dudas existenciales de adolescente. No era tan distinta a las demás después de todo, pensaba mientras la nariz de su novio le rozaba el cuello, se sentía muy bien, pero ella necesitaba algo distinto en su vida.

¿Se puede ser tan feliz ahora y luego sentirse desgraciada? Sí. Claire se sentía desgraciada, sentía que debía compartir su felicidad con alguien inmerso en la melancolía y en la maldita nostalgia.

Quería que hubiera algo que equilibrara su vida, después de todo, la vida no puede, ni debe, ser perfecta.

**«III: Equilibrio»**

Ella no debería haber estado ahí, ella debería haber estado en Italia, pero no quería. Caminaba por la arena, enterrando sus pies y respirando profundamente, el aire era tan puro, aunque tenía un leve olor a chucho que le escocía la nariz.

Claire vagaba por las playas, meditando acerca de su vida —como siempre—, pensando y suspirando de frustración. A lo lejos vio una figura, una chica de unos quince años, rubia y de ojos oscuros, era pálida y menuda, así que se acercó.

La vampiresa volteó al sentir el familiar aroma de la sangre humana cerca de sí, frente a ella estaba una dulce e ingenua adolescente, de ojos azules y linda sonrisa blanca, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. _'Qué extraño'_, se dijo a sí misma.

Claire se percató del leve brillo de tristeza en los ojos negros, algo rojizos, de la chica, y pensó que era momento de repartir algo de su luz, algo de su alegría, con alguien que no fuera feliz.

Jane se sorprendió al sentir unos cálidos y dulces labios sobre los suyos, la sed de sangre fue reemplazada por el placer, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y tomó la cintura de la chica entre sus pequeñas manos.

Y todo se sintió perfecto, era un perfecto equilibrio.

* * *


End file.
